


Blanketed in the Malfoy Smirk

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: Hogwarts is serving strawberries... red lips and sticky fingers.





	Blanketed in the Malfoy Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is for robinchristine for her knowledge of song lyrics and for being just plain awesome... also, I can't believe I'm writing slash. This is my first time out, so gimme a break.

* * *

Draco blamed the strawberries for this. They looked like innocent fruits, not bothering anyone around them, but they were really sneaky buggers. He'd eaten the first one without thinking and smiled; and then quickly covered his expression with a grimace. Usually Hogwarts wouldn't get the plump red fruit, but Professor Sprout had managed to grow some in the barn she called a greenhouse.

 

They'd always made him think of summer. He silently remembered swimming in the pond behind Malfoy Manor. As the Slytherins seated around him bit into their fruit plates, he doubted any of them would think of sunshine and pond water as they ate this rare treat. Draco was sure that no one was enjoying dessert quite as much as he, but then his eyes lead him to the Gryffindor table.

 

Harry sodding Potter had the nerve to be laughing as he gobbled down berry after berry. His fingers were covered with juice as he smiled at Weasley and Granger. He appeared to have eaten their plates of berries and they were content to watch him devour three full servings. Potter licked his fingers as the last bit of strawberry passed his lips. Draco began his journey across the Great Hall as Potter leaned against Weasley and groaned.

 

"I'm going to be so very sick later," he said with an unforced laugh. "But it was worth it."

 

"I can't believe you have enough room to fit all of that food," Granger said with a concerned giggle. "Though I'm fairly certain that Ron has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

 

Weasley looked as if he were about to be offended, but nodded and said, "Quite fair, actually."

 

By the time Draco reached the Gryffindor table he could see that Potter's lips were stained red from the berries and swollen from sucking them between his teeth. It was distracting in a way that was making Draco very uncomfortable. He looked like Pansy had after a particularly ferocious snogging session. With the addition of Potter's never-to-be-tamed hair, it looked like he'd been in the closet with someone rather than eating in a crowded dining hall.

 

He'd come to this side of the dining hall to insult Potter and his bunch but now he was without words. He smirked at the trio and walked out of the Great Hall without a word. His mind was burned with the image of what "Scar Head" would look like... what he would look like if... if Draco kissed him. Draco tried to remind himself that he was into women and was definitely not interested in Harry Potter in any way. Visions of pushing the slight Seeker against the wall and kissing him senseless did not interest him one bit no matter what his lower extremities were telling him.

 

Draco's outer countenance betrayed none of this struggle. To the world he looked calm and disinterested, sitting on the steps outside the Great Hall, waiting for classes. On the cold stone steps he tried to get his insides to match his outsides. He had almost succeeded when the Golden Trio stepped out of the large doors, laughing stupidly about something. Potter's face was red with embarrassment and what he said next had Draco's insides running a marathon around his head.

 

"Leave off, Ron!" Potter said, turning to glare at his friend. "I do not look like I've just been shagged!" Harry hadn't seen Malfoy in the hallway, but he regretted this oversight a moment later.

 

"Who would shag you, Potter?" Malfoy asked lazily from his perch.

 

"Go to hell, Malfoy," Weasley said from clenched teeth. Granger had already put her hand on his arm to stop him from advancing on the blond Slytherin. She gave Ron a look to tell him Harry could handle this himself.

 

"Harry, we've got to get up to the common room to pick up our books, we'll meet you in Potions," Hermione said. She knew Harry would be fine alone and that Ron's presence would only make things more incendiary. Hermione also suspected this wasn't about Malfoy's hatred for the three of them. It looked like he was sorting something out in that brain of his. She'd seen the same look in his eyes during most of their sixth year when he'd been plotting with Voldemort. Things had changed since then, but he still held a grudge against the three of them for some reason. Not that Ron was any better; he still pointed out to anyone who would listen how Malfoy had gotten Dumbledore killed. It didn't matter to Ron that Malfoy had saved countless lives with what he'd told the Order.

 

"I'll see you down there," Harry said, shifting his backpack onto his shoulder. He looked at the Slytherin still staring at him from his spot a few feet away. "What's your problem, Malfoy? I thought we were on the same side now."

 

"There was your first mistake, Potter. You should leave the thinking up to Granger," Draco said with a smirk. He stood from his seat and walked toward Potter with no idea why he was doing it. His mind was still trying to convince him that he had no interest in the Savior of the Wizarding World. No interest at all.

 

"I don't understand why you still feel the need to be such a right bastard all the time," Harry said, not letting Malfoy's taunts bait him.

 

"I enjoy it, Potter," Malfoy said with no further explanation.

 

"Do you, now?" Harry asked. He wasn't as brilliant as Hermione, but he could see something moving behind the callous exterior Malfoy was presenting. He smiled as he saw Malfoy stiffen at his tone. Harry walked up to him and tilted his head in examination of the young man in front of him. "That's not why," he said, without even fully understanding why Malfoy acted the way he did.

 

"Oh really, Potter? Enlighten me," Draco said. He crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips waiting for Potter's grand explanation. He was feeling even less comfortable with the situation as Harry advanced on him. There was no denying the growing bulge in his trousers. Up close, Potter's lips were even more distracting. Weasley had been right when he'd said Potter looked like he'd been shagged. He absolutely did.

 

"You know why," Harry said, baffled as much as Malfoy seemed to be. He tried to get away with no explanation at all. Harry also couldn't come up with a reason as to why he was still talking in the hallway with Malfoy instead of walking down to the dungeons and waiting for Potions to start. It was certainly a better use of his time then arguing with a snobby Slytherin who still hated him for no reason at all.

 

Draco was not a slow or stupid person. He recognized the change in the conversation from an attack to a retreat. He saw Potter's shoulders slump as he tried to back out of the conversation.

 

"Walk with me down to Potions, Potter, and you can let me in on your little theory about me. I do love a good fantasy," Draco said before he even knew the words were coming out of his mouth. At the word 'fantasy' he saw Potter's head quickly spin toward him. The attack was back and no longer in Draco's court.

 

"Fantasy, Malfoy?" Harry said with a smirk that could have given Malfoy's a run for its money. "You don't strike me as the type." Seemingly unruffled, Draco glared at Harry. "What? They're your words, Malfoy, not mine."

 

"You are a singularly annoying person, Harry Potter," Draco said, unable to say anything else.

 

"So I've been told," Harry said smoothly. "More than once. And the feeling's mutual."

 

Draco watched as Potter’s pace increased and he practically strutted toward the stairs to the dungeons. He couldn't see his face but he knew that Potter was probably smiling. This was the first time Draco ever felt Potter had gotten the best of him. It wasn't with wands or spells and it wasn't on the Quidditch field, but Draco felt like he'd just lost a competition they'd been having since that first meeting at Madam Malkin's. It was a confusing feeling and he wasn't really sure what to make of it. Never one to be defeated, Draco caught up with the raven-haired boy and nudged him with his elbow as he passed by. It was childish, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time.

 

"What's wrong with you, really?" Harry said, starting to get a bit miffed at Malfoy's behavior. He should have been used to it by now, but it was always surprising to him. "Do you have some chemical imbalance that the mediwitches haven't been able to sort out?" he asked as he continued his journey toward his next class.

 

Draco wasn't sure why he was doing it, and he was pretty sure he was going to regret it later, but he pushed Potter against the tapestry covered wall and kissed him square on the lips. He quickly pulled away as the blush rose easily on his fair skin. He was still a Malfoy, however, and he looked Harry square in the eye as he tried to figure out what the consequences of this action would be. He was ready to go for his wand if the need arose.

 

Potter recovered more quickly than Draco could have guessed. At first, he didn't move a muscle except to smile. Looking back at his blush-covered compatriot he nodded and continued walking. He looked back at Draco and his face was blanketed in the Malfoy smirk once again. "I knew you didn't hate us, Malfoy," he said and moved silently down the hall.

 

"Damn strawberries."


End file.
